


Find You

by TheEmcee



Category: The Amazing Spider-Man (Movies - Webb)
Genre: Angst, Complete, Loyalty, M/M, One Shot, Psychological Drama, Slight Slash, Suicidal Thoughts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-07
Updated: 2014-07-07
Packaged: 2018-02-07 21:09:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 793
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1913943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheEmcee/pseuds/TheEmcee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I'll run away with your footsteps. I'll build a city that dreams for two. And if you lose yourself I will find you."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Find You

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I own nothing.
> 
> A/N: I've been wanting to write a fix about these two using this song as a premise and here it is. R&R. Enjoy!

~...~  
Find you  
~...~

 

Harry was standing on top of the Oscorp Tower, gazing down at the city. The wind was cold and the sky was dark. Not even the stars were shining. He was surrounded by cold and darkness. Someone like him should have been used to the cold and dark but he wasn't. His time in Ravenscroft had actually helped him. Now free of the Goblin and in his right frame of mind again, all of the memories from six months ago.

His near death experience.

Electro.

The Goblin.

Gwen Stacy's death..

Peter being Spider Man...

His time in the institution helped him find himself again and now, after being let out on good behavior and becoming 'cured', Harry just wished he could lose himself again.

Even though he had been on the verge of dying, looking back on the things he had done made Harry sick to his stomach. He had hurt a lot of people. He was responsible for Max's death and Gwen Stacy's death. Their blood was on his hands and his alone. And Harry had tried to kill his best and only true friend.

Harry had seen the news reports and had read the articles. He knew that Peter had quit being Spider Man. Peter had quit being a superhero, had quit helping people and why? Because of Harry. Harry had caused Gwen's death and in doing so had broken Peter's soul. People couldn't be put back together no matter they say. A broken person couldn't be fixed. Yes, Harry had been dying and hadn't been in his right mind but that was no excuse for doing what he did and to the only person in the world he held most dear.

Perhaps it'd be easier for Harry to end his life right here, right now by jumping off of the Tower and end his torment in doing so. Or maybe it'd be easier, better, to just give in to the insanity and let go. Losing himself, the person he was, the vile creature he saw in the mirror every morning, would be oh so easy and inviting.

He could do that...

He should do that...

He...

"Harry?" came Peter's voice from behind him.

Harry turned and there he was. Peter was standing right there in the flesh. He was real. And he was looking at Harry with eyes full of worry and concern.

"Peter..." Harry's voice sounded rough even to his own ears. It almost made him wince.

"What are you doing up here, Harry?" Peter asked him taking a step towards him.

"Thinking of killing myself or going mad. Whatever is easier, really," Harry answered honestly. What was the point in lying now?

"Why?" Peter said, his voice a hoarse whisper. He looked paler than the last time Harry saw him, with dark circles under his eyes, and he was thinner too.

"Because it's easier to lose myself than to live as...as....as this...monster I've become," Harry admitted. Tears began to well up in his eyes and his face contorted in sorrow and disgust. "I've done horrible things, Peter. I've... killed people... Gwen. I know I deserve this but...but I can't take it!"

Harry was suddenly pulled into Peter's arms. He smelled like he always did: like home and safety. And he was warm and welcoming just like he had always been. And Harry didn't deserve this. He didn't deserve Peter's kindness. But that didn't mean he didn't hold onto him for dear life.

"You can take it, Harry. I know you can because I know how strong you are," Peter told him in a voice that was strong and sure and full of confidence, confidence in Harry.

"It's too much, Pete. I'd rather just... lose myself. Let death or insanity swallow me whole," Harry confessed, surprised that he could even say the words.

"You're an Osborn, Harry. Osborns don't kill themselves," Peter said as he pulled back. His eyes were red and there were tears in them but he looked and sounded like his best friend.

"Besides, no matter what happens to you, no matter where you go, I'll find you. I'll always find you, Harry," Peter told him with a serious expression and a determined voice.

"Do...do you promise me that, Peter?" Harry asked him. He knew he sounded like a little kid but he didn't care. All he cared about was that Peter was here and salvation had never looked or felt or smelled so familiar.

"I will find you always, Harry Osborn. I promise that I always will," Peter vowed.

That was all Harry needed to hear. And suddenly the stars began to shine, the wind wasn't quite as cold, and the world as a whole looked much brighter.


End file.
